Meeting You Again
by Sphinxeyes
Summary: Rakel Stracossi (r something like that, horrible with names, this author) ventures through Tortal working for George and looking for her treasure.


Meeting You Again By: Hyper Mage

A/N: 'ello there this is set in the times of alanna's page years

Amelia O'shea waltzed into the town of TOO-MANY-BLUE-EYED-BLONDES with a pack on her back and a dog at her side. No, seriously, she waltzed all the way to the Wayward Inn. Amelia O'shea had the appearance of a southerner, a nice tan from days in the sun, with cloudy grey eyes and raven's black hair, while her name suggested that she came from somewhere North easternish. When someone asked her about her name, she would smile at them and say, "I blame my father." She made friends with most of the people of TOO-MANY-BLUE-EYED-BLONDES, asking about the families and how things functioned in the town. She stayed for a week before she was spotted leaving on someone else's horse and a small child in front of her and her dog trailing somewhere behind, by Sarah Woodward, who was on her way to the Goodall's house, or so she said. As gossip had it, Sarah was on her way to the hedgewitches hut to get some anti-pregnancy charms as young Nathaniel Hayes had asked her to elope with him the night before. Unfortunetly, her plans to elope were cancelled as the town was raided that night. Sarah escaped thankfully, but young Nathaniel was killed as he made his way to their meeting spot, Sarah never went back to the town of TOO-MANY-BLUE-EYED-BLONDES. As the raiders made all the townpeople move to the town square, a rumor spread that the child Amelia was seen fleeing with was none other than Mikaela Thompson, the Goodall's servant that they had paid a very pretty penny for, since she was young and healthy. They had left that good for nothing girl for dead on their front doorstep as that good for nothing girl had failed to finish the day's chores, they were happy that the child was gone, although they felt they would miss her help around the house, and the money they had paid for her. Fortunetly for them, they wouldn't miss it much as they were dead an hour later. The raiders were in pursuit of a certain woman that went by the name of Natalie Swift, who had stolen much of their booty and many of the men's ears when they had raided the town of MIDDLE-OF-THE-ROAD. Nobody in the town of TOO-MANY-BLUE-EYED-BLONDES had heard of such a person, but the description had matched that of Amelia O'shea. They told them that the certain woman they were looking for, or a woman that had come the same way they had that matched their description, was on the road to Corus. The raiders felt that it was too far away and that there was plenty of woman and booty to go around in the town of TOO-MANY-BLUE-EYED-BLONDES. Six days later, a man of about 24 came to the town of TOO-MANY-BLUE-EYED-BLONDES with the hopes of finding a certain lost love of his that went by the name of Rakel Shtracossi, or something like that, I don't know how to spell it really, I'm just telling it how it sounded, with all those letters and stuff, ugh, letters. Anyway, He told them of how her eyes were a deep grey and how she was kind, funny, and full of life, or at least he tried, as the people of TOO-MANY-BLUE-EYED-BLONDES gave him a "warm welcome" with stones and yells of "DEATH TO ALL STRANGERS" He then decided to go slgihtly more north than Corus, as his love of his life had loved moderate weather.  
As for Amelia O'shea and Mikaela Thompson, well, they never arrived to Corus, but, in later logs of The Tilted Kegs, an inn close to the city of Corus, a stop a day away from Corus, recorded that a Rakel and Mikaela Stracossi or something like that, it was cursive, the innkeeper couldn't really read it, had stayed at the inn for a couple of nights as Mikaela, the most darling little girl you could ever meet, was a little under the weather. Her mother, Rakel Stracossi called a healer for her small child, which said that her daughter suffered from mutliple bruises. Rakel then procceded to tell him a heartwarming tale of how her child was taken away from her at birth since she was considered too young to have a child and "fatherless at that" and was sold after Mikaela turned three. Rakel was then sold to a lord who kept her locked up for two years before she escaped. She than chased her daughter down and eventually found her a couple of days ago. The people that had bought her had beat her mercilessly and Mikaela was lucky to survive. The healer was so moved by the mother's love that he said he would care for Mikaela without a fee and would marry Rakel for the sake of raising the child (not to mention that Rakel had an AMAZING body) Rakel turned down his gracious offer, as she was expected in Corus. Mikaela was good as new the next day and Mother and Daughter continued on their road to Corus. Rakel led her daughter on the horse, dog nowhere in sight, to a small inn/bar called the dancing dove, were she met up with a young rogue named George Cooper, who had been named THE rogue while Rakel was away. Rakel congratulated him, as he had been a great help in finding her daughter and introduced him to Mikaela, who asked if this was her father. Rakel told her, "no darling, your father is in a far and distant land from here." Rakel and George then talked business, were Rakel gave him the booty which she had stolen from the raiders and a couple of ears which had been snipped from said raiders, who were rogue rogues. HA HA. George than gave her the keys to a small house in Corus, as he had promised, and wished her luck with her daughter, who was playing outside with the horses. He than whispered to Rakel that there was touble brewing up north and that he might need her again soon. She than reminded him that she had not seen her daughter in 4 years and couldn't he wait for her to adjust to having a daughter once more? George laughed at her.  
"Not up there, but here. Rakel, your smarter than you put on, I've seen the way your ears prick up when those pages come in to drink, you listen to their talk, of books and all that nonsense. I need you as a spy, in the castle.  
"George"  
"Listen here, there's a certain page I want you to keep an eye on, a young lad who seems to keep getting in trouble, something about him isn't quite right"  
"You mean young master Alan? there's nothing I can do for that boy, trouble follows him like his shadow," Rakel raised her hand, "but, say no more, I shall keep an eye on that young man of yours." Rakel than got up and went to get her daughter, taking her to a house next to a healer, who happened to be one of Rakel's best friends, and George's mother. Rakel and Mikaela went into a regular routine of Mikaela going to school in the castle as Rakel positioned herself as young Alan's maid when needed, which was not much as that guard of his watched over him like a hawk. Rakel was very happy that the rogue had not given her an easy assignment.  
As for our traveling gnome, lets call him Augustine III, he had been caught in the middle of a rebellion and was held from traveling any closer to where his lost love sighed for him.

LOL, I like this, review please. MUAHS TO ALL. 


End file.
